


Having a crush would on you would include

by missdrake



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Bleach, Harry Potter - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Shining, The loin king, miraculous ladybug and chat noir
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdrake/pseuds/missdrake
Summary: Characters and how they react when falling for your u





	1. Hermione Granger

 

 

 

Hermione acts tsundere when she first meet you. She pretends as if she doesn’t care who you are when she knows that she wants to know everything about you. 

 

She stands up to anyone who bullies you, Draco she won’t hesitate. Even Severus has to watch out for her.

 

Have trouble with homework or doing a spell? She will help and take time to explain. She finds it as a way for you and her to spend time together. 

 

Everyone can see how much she cares for you even when she denies it. Harry and Ron would give you knowing looks when she talks with you. 

 

If you do something reckless or dangerous, she will call you stupid but you can see her concern and worry over you.

 

Gets jealous easily, most of all from Luna and Ginny since they both can be brave and forward when they wanted to be. 

 

Pays attention to your conversation like she gives you the gift you wanted at your birthday and you wondered how. She tells you that you told her once while rambling. 

 

Stares at you in a loving way. When you catch her, she looks down then looks up to see you smile at her causing her to blush and smile as well. 

 

Hagrid knows of her crush on you, he ships it and would put you into situations where you both work together.

 

She didn’t confess until you did, she was afraid and when she had the chance, she got scared. She hugged you when she did and apologized for being a bit late at confessing. 

 


	2. Kisuke Urahara

You have to be someone very special or someone who is close to, He doesn’t just have a crush on anyone. 

Have to be a creep around you, he doesn’t mean it but he needs a therapist. If you still don’t mind him being like that, he crushes on you harder, good luck with that.

Smiles and laughs with you. He doesn’t care if anyone gets disturbed from it. He loves to make you laugh, it’s the best sound for him. 

Has dirty thoughts, he makes sexual comments but stops if it makes you uncomfortable or distant from him. He knows there are few boundaries he can’t go over.

loves to have you around even when you just don’t do anything. He wants to talk with you and listen to the sound of your voice, you’re welcome to the shop anytime. 

Would love it if you’re sarcastic, he likes it when you’re feisty and sassy. It makes him attracted to you more.

Is serious if anyone hurts you or insults you. He becomes scary but once he deals with it, comes to you like nothing happened but you can see him becoming more cautious around you.

Forgets the simple things. He’s not clumsy but can be forgetful but would really appreciate when you remind him or bring him anything he forget.

He confesses, becomes he’s sure that you feel the same way he does. He’s a bit blunt when he confesses. 


	3. Jack sparrow

 

He saw you when he stepped of the board, you didn’t seem intimidated by him which makes him interested in you.

 

Gets annoyed if any of his crew flirts with you, like he goes to them. Telling them that they are not worth for you. If the crew asks “who then”, he whispers “me.” 

 

He flirts even when in danger. Like someone trying to kill him, he’ll still ask you if you have time to go for a date.

 

Stealing from him, curse him, anything you do. You get away with it, the crew hates it but some find it amusing that the captain is wrapped around your finger.

 

He saves you and if you ask him how to thank him. He says by a kiss or being his date, you think he’s joking but he’s serious. 

 

Telling you that if you become pirate, there will be many gains and wins. He promises that a treasure so an adventure awaits you. 

 

Stares at you, it’s just something he does whenever he sees you from afar but if someone interrupts him then he might scream in surprise. 

 

If he screams affront of you, it’s the first time he gets embarrassed. Tries to explain himself to you but when you end up laughing, he stops himself to hear it. 

 

Elizabeth calling him a fool for taking a long time just to confess to you. She tells him some tips and advices, he doesn’t thank her but he can’t wait to do them. 

 

Eventually admits his feelings to you and you both kiss but it’s stopped from hearing the crew cheer. You catch Will and Elizabeth giving you a look of approval. 

 


	4. Leo fitz

Leo seems at first like he’s afraid of you but people who know him well, know it’s him having a crush. 

 

If you’re a superhero or an avenger or some vigilante, he would full out geek on you. If you have any superpowers, he would ask questions and try to understand it. 

 

Need help? He does it for you. Want him to make something? He’ll do it even if it takes him all night. 

 

Gets angry and frustrated when you get injured during a mission. He feels terrible her he can’t do anything to help you. 

 

He sometimes says words he isn’t supposed to. One day both working on a project and he said something that might hint at his feelings for you. 

 

Kiss his cheek or give him a hug leaves him dream-stuck for an entire week. It’s a bother for the team when trying to work. 

 

If anyone flirts with you, he is holding himself and glaring until something snaps his gaze but if he is working on something, he might accidentally destroy it. 

 

Compliment him and he will refuse to look at you but will thank you and try to hide his redden cheeks. 

 

Confesses when you’re in danger, like serious injured or in a bad time where one won’t survive. He will confess everything he wished he had the guts to tell you back there. 


	5. Temari

 

First meeting her is when she visited your village and you didn’t seem to be scared of gaara or of her. Was rude to you at first.

 

Kankuro is aware of temari‘ crush on you. Thus leading him to tease her constantly and even give you hints about it. 

 

Temari blushing isn’t something a lot people get used to. Her cheeks are red and is unable to look at anyone for few seconds. 

 

The only person she had attraction to was sasuke. She is surprised to have feelings for someone especially a female. It’s not she hates homosexuals but was surprised to be one. 

 

She would test your abilities. Challenges you and if you beat her, it’s a bonus. However if you proven to have some difficulty, she gives you tips. 

 

Brags sometimes, she doesn’t mean to but when you seem interested in her conversations. She feels happy that someone listens to her. 

 

If she catches you staring at her chest or somewhere else. She feels many emotions such as calling you pervert and at the same time showing off. 

 

Hates it when anyone flirts with you and tries to make a move. She will tell them to back off and won’t hesitate to beat them up if she had to. 

 

Loves to try some of your interests or hobbies. She’s out for trying new things and experiencing things. If you are willing to introduce or teach her, she has heart eyes. 

 

Confesses before the war. She apologizes for everything she has done and tells you she loves you. Gives you a last kiss and longtime hug just in case. 

 

 


	6. Karen page

 

She meets you a new worker. Once you walked in the room. She questioned her sexuality and gulped when you approached her. 

 

She’s fixing her hair and refuses to look at you for the first few seconds. At first she’s saying things and makes a fool out of herself but gets the hang of it. 

 

Stares at you and can’t help but smile in adoration when you’re doing your work. Matt notices her heartbeat quickens when she was around you. 

 

Doesn’t really do anything when someone flirts with you but after the incident happens more than twice. She intervenes like she’s giving you files or informing you of something. 

 

Asks you if you want to go with her and Foggy even Matt somewhere. She doesn’t want to make it seem like she’s asking you out for a date. 

 

One day you were in a need of comfort and she gave you her shoulder. With enough courage she holds your hand and tells you it will be all alright. 

 

If you compliment in what she’s wearing, her day gets better. Tries to hold herself until she goes to Foggy and tells him what happened. 

 

Offers to giving you a nail polish or even brush your hair, if you are going to a party or somewhere important. Would be surprised if you offer her the same. 

 

She expresses her concern for you. Are you not getting enough sleep? Feel danger in your apartment? She tries to do her best. 

 

Karen knows she can’t stand it any longer and confesses. When she sees you smiling at her confession, she stops and feels all the weight on her chest has fallen. 

 


	7. Ladybug

 

She gets nervous and clumsy around you. Daydreams about you even in the most inappropriate moments. 

 

Always there for you even as Ladybug. She always seemed to know when you’re in danger which is a bit suspicious. 

 

Never forgets an important date such as your birthday. She takes her chance in Valentine’s Day or on Christmas, gives you gifts. Not just any gifts, one you had your eyes on. 

 

Can’t stand it when Chloe teases you or makes fun of you. She defends you from anyone who makes fun of you. 

 

Encourages you if you have a talent, like you do winking competition. She is there in the front seat cheering for you. 

 

Her parents adore you. The moment they meet you, they were like yep you both need to get married. It’s embarrassing for her at times but not as much as you don’t seem to mind it. 

 

Confesses for you secretly. Puts a letter on your locker and waits anxiously for you to open it. When you seem to like it, she will say it’s hers. It’s you had to piece it together as you could barely understand a word from her. 

 


	8. Jack Torrance

 

You were an old friend of his and he had a little crush on you, just a little. 

 

Coming back to him when he was married to Danny and Wendy. All the feels came back to him and he became aware at how much he misses you. 

 

He saw the way you looked at him when you found out that he hurts Danny. 

 

Speaking of Danny you became close to him. Wendy told you at how he was different from all the other kids but you saw how special he is. 

 

Jack drank too much one time while you both were catching up. He slid a hand to your thigh, you pulled away from his advances. 

 

He knew he needed you so bad, jerking off and even going far into having his way with Wendy. He pretends it’s you. Jack went far into stealing your cloth. 

 

When he went to the hotel, that’s where he made a final move on you. You woke up to Danny exclaiming that his father went mad. 

 

Both ran into the maze and told Danny to ran and you stayed. As a way to distract him but Jack has other plans. And now you were forced to be his wife. 


	9. Nala

 

Nala shows interest in you even when you guys were young. She would follow you on an adventure and sing duets with you. 

 

There’s a song between you both. It’s personal like very personal. Anyone who sings it, she won’t hesitate to stop them from doing it. 

 

Pretending to wrestle and fight is a way to pass up time. She can sometimes get rough that it hurts your sides. 

 

Just because she has a crush on you doesn’t mean she will follow whatever you say. She doesn’t just stand on the bush and let you control her. 

 

Jealousy is very common with her. She gets jealous if anyone comes near you affectionately or you seem to be close to them. However; Nala denies her jealousy. 

 

Confesses to you after sometime. She starts to confide in you about her feelings and tells you she wants to be your mate and lover. 


End file.
